Whole body hyperthermia is being studied at NIH as a possible means of treatment for cancer. This project includes development of an instrumentation and control system based on utilization of a Tektronix 31 programmable calculator, digital plotter, and interface for data acquisition. The esophageal temperature of the patient is regulated to 0.1 C accuracy by feedback control of the temperature of water circulating in a set of hyperthermia blankets. The NIH phase of this project was completed August 1980, however additional publications have been made.